Calming The Demons
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Chaos is getting out of hand again, and Aerith makes Vincent look at the full moon. Things get out of hand, and Aerith tries to help Vincent with his demons.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Chaos is getting out of hand again, and Aerith makes Vincent look at the full moon. Things get out of hand, and Aerith tries to help Vincent with his demons.

**A/N:** This just came to me one day. It's a one-shot. Please review… This takes place during Final Fantasy VII while they were on the ship. This is the Chaos form from DoC that is if that is Chaos in DoC. You know that image of Vincent with the wings in Doc? Oh, by the way, does anyone know what a Mary Sue is? Please email me with the answer or review it to me. I would really like to know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Calming The Demons:**

The night of a full moon. He dreaded these nights. He stayed inside and away from all windows where he could possibly see the beautiful moon. Curling up on his bed with his back the window in his room, he closed his blood red eyes firmly.

The blood in his veins was pounding with temptations, and he bit his lip to withstand them. He heard a knock on his door. Who could that possibly be? Yuffie maybe? He didn't feel like seeing the bubbling happy ninja female at the moment.

"Vincent?", he was wrong. "It's me Aerith."

"Yes?", he replied loud enough so she could hear him.

"I was just trying to see if you were alive in there. We haven't seen you all day", the female voice continued as she opened the door.

The black-haired man sighed in annoyance. He knew that the brunette girl who had walked in (without his permission, mind you) his room was only trying to check on her companions. He sat up with his back still turned before the window.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

He looked at her blankly. She was clad in her normal pink attire and red jacket. She seemed to come closer to him with each word, and her green eyes held a strong color of worry in them. He had no interest in the girl at all, but there was something about those eyes.

"I'm fine", he answered.

"No, you're not. Look at you…you're so pale", Aerith persisted as she approached him and stroked his cheek.

"Stop", Vincent almost snarled as he gripped her wrist.

"I won't leave until you look outside", Aerith said as he pulled him up off the bed by his hands.

He let her stand him up, not really knowing where she was taking him. Instead of dragging him forward like he had hoped, he noticed she was dragging to the window. The window that was left wide open.

"Aerith, stop", he commanded, tugging his arm away from the small brunette girl.

"You have to look out at the moon tonight. It's beautiful", Aerith said.

"It's a full moon…I know", he said.

"Just one look?", she pleaded, pulling him up to the window.

He sighed. She wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't look at least once at the moon. He had a feeling that his demons would control him again if he continued to stand in the moon's light, but one small look wouldn't hurt him, would it?

He looked up the full moon. Its light shined right into his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his heart beat quicken. That wasn't a good sign at all. He ripped himself away the brunette girl immediately. He felt a small roar tear through his lips. A small hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Vincent, what's wrong?", he heard Aerith asked.

"Get away form here", Vincent growled as he limped over to his bed.

His legs had grown weak on him. There was a loud piercing sound that hurt his ears, but nothing was making the noise. He pushed his hands against his ears tightly as he fell over on the bed on his back.

He squirmed around violently, biting his lips so he wouldn't scream. Pain enveloped him quickly after that. He especially felt it in his back. Tiny roars were vibrating in his throat. He wished it would just stop, but what has started couldn't possibly stop now.

His skin ripped where black wings instantly sprouted from his back. He heard Aerith's screams for help, but that didn't comfort him at all. He felt his canines turn into long fangs that pierce his lip and drew blood.

His blood red eyes snapped opened to look at the progress of what his body looked like now. His skin was a sickly green color, and his veins were a putrid black color. He felt his insides do flips within his body, and he didn't stop squirming around on his bed.

Aerith was frozen in pure fear. She didn't know that one glance at the full moon would do this to Vincent. If she would've known, she wouldn't have even thought of taking Vincent to see the full moon. Her mouth hung open, and her hands were clenched beside her face.

"Cloud! Tifa! Yuffie! Cid! Somebody, help!", she cried loudly, shutting her eyes.

She heard the door slam and opened her eyes. A hopeful smile was on her face, but that smile turned into a look of utter shock at who had closed the door. She looked back to where she last saw Vincent on the bed.

He wasn't there. She looked at the creature that closed the door. It wasn't Vincent at all. It was a monster. The head garment on Vincent's head looked ripped into interesting shreds that seemed to float above his head, and even the black-haired man's cape was apart of the interesting head garment the monster had.

It looked like it had red horns, but that was just clothing too. The monster who had taken over Vincent's body locked the door and turned to look at her. An evil smile was on the creature's face as he took one step at a time towards her. She noticed that his eyes weren't red anymore. They were yellow.

"Vincent, what happened to you?", Aerith said as she backed away.

"My name isn't Vincent", the monster began with a growl. "It's Chaos".

He surely sounded like Vincent. Well…he sounded more like a demonic version of Vincent's voice. His wings stretched, reaching a very wide size. She didn't like the look of them, and she didn't like the look the demon was giving her.

She grew frantic and ran past the monster. She was half-expecting to be yanked back, but not by her hair. Chaos yanked her in front of him with a cruel smirk on his features. She struggled against the monster.

"Let me go! Vincent, come back!", she shouted.

At the sound of hearing his name, the monster gasped. Something must've got to him. He dropped the brunette girl and took a step away from her. She fell on her knees and looked up at Vincent/Chaos. He was still Chaos physically, but his eyes were flashing from yellow to red.

"Aerith", she heard the man mutter.

"Is that you, Vincent?", she asked, getting on her feet, and approaching him.

"Not for long…reach into my pocket and grab the materia. It'll stun me for the rest of the night, but it'll stop Chaos from killing all of you", he said.

"Okay…", Aerith said as she leaned forward and reached into his pocket like he said.

Before she could even wrap her fingers around the materia, she was stopped from a strong breaking grip on her wrist. She looked back up the creature, only to meet Chaos' sinister yellow eyes.

"Hm…digging in my pocket, are we?", she heard the monster ask.

In a blink of an eye, she was thrown on the bed. She landed on her back, and her legs instantly covered herself from being shown. Green eyes fell on the demon as he crawled over to her.

"Vincent, is everything alright?", they both heard a masculine voice say from behind the door.

The demon cleared its throat before saying, "Yes…".

"No-!", Aerith tried to cry out before the demon's hand covered her mouth.

All of her screams were nothing but mumbles now. The demon leaned over her, spreading her legs with a firm force. His eyes were as sinister as before. She struggled against him, but that only made the monster angrier.

"If you continue to struggle, there'll be an even slimmer chance that I'll let you live", the monster hissed.

"Vincent, please wake up", Aerith pleaded.

"Shut up. He's not coming back", the demon hissed.

The monster wrapped his hand around her neck, closing off her windpipe. She began kicking, but since Chaos was already between her legs, she was really kicking air. She closed her eyes in disbelief and pain. She was losing air fast.

"Please…Vincent…come back…", she whimpered, making the monster hiss again.

She received a harsh slap across the face for her stubbornness. Her legs were spread even further and throw over Chaos' shoulders. The demon leaned down and released the brunette's neck. He claimed her lips roughly, slipping his tongue inside before she could object.

Aerith felt his hand slip underneath her pink dress right up to her thigh. She gasped into their kiss and struggled underneath the monster. Chaos grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, snarling into the kiss.

She stopped struggling getting an idea. He slipped her panties off and put legs back over shoulders. During the commotion, he had managed to get a throbbing erection, and he was going to release his need before he killed the girl.

He positioned himself before her entrance as she reached her hand on his thigh. He smirked at her thinking she was trying to touch him, but he was completely wrong. He sheathed himself inside of her all the way to the hilt, making her release a bloodcurdling scream. He kissed her, so the scream wouldn't be heard.

"Must get…materia", Aerith thought to herself as she willed her hand to reach his pocket.

He bit his lip softly with fanged-teeth as he began thrusting inside of her roughly. She felt tears well in her eyes, but that didn't stop her from grabbing the materia and pulling it out of his pocket.

She noticed his wings were slowly flapping in the air in pleasure. She grabbed the materia in a firm grip glad that his eyes were clenched shut as she muttered some chants. The materia glowed, and she smiled as the light flashed into the demon's now opened eyes. The monster screamed and pulled out, falling onto floor and off the bed.

She watched as the monster squirmed around violently, roaring loudly. In a blinding white light, the wings vanished from the monster's back. She slowly got off the bed, limping over the creature.

The demon stopped squirming, throwing himself on his back. His fangs gradually returned back into normal sized teeth, and his eyes turned blood red. Slowly, but surely, Aerith knew Vincent was coming back.

His hair fell on his shoulders, and his red torn cape fell down his back. His head garment secured itself around his head, and his clothes were placed in their normal places. He closed his eyes and looked like he was asleep.

"Is everything alright in here?", a feminine voice pulled Aerith's attention.

She looked up to see a girl with black hair and reddish brown eyes. The girl had a worried look on her face. She must've opened the door when Aerith was watching Vincent turn back to normal.

"Yeah…little help here, Tifa", Aerith said with an inward smile.

The black-haired girl nodded and rushed over to where Aerith was trying to pick up Vincent. She noticed that there was crimson liquid spilling down her leg as she grabbed the black-haired man's legs.

"Aerith, do you know that there's blood running down your leg?", Tifa asked.

"What?", the brunette questioned before looking for herself. "Oh!".

"What happened in here?", Tifa asked as they both hoisted the unconscious man up.

"Vincent had some trouble with his inner demons, and I used this materia to calm them", Aerith answered as they put the man on the bed.

"Hopefully, he'll be alright", Tifa said as she stood up.

"He will…I'm sure of it", Aerith said with confidence, putting the materia back in the man's pocket.

Tifa nodded and left the room. Aerith walked to the door and looked back at the sleeping man. She had to go to the bathroom and fast, but she had to make sure that Vincent would alright. She felt sorry for him, despite what just happened. It must've been very hard calming his inner demons. Sighing, she left, closing the door behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one-shot story. This was just another idea that popped into my head overnight. Please review. Sorry if anything is incorrect. I don't have DoC or FFVII.


End file.
